


Amazon Rainforest Research

by greenmoon830



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brazil, fire slugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Newt Scamander research Fire Slugs in the Amazon Rainforest.
Kudos: 2





	Amazon Rainforest Research

**Author's Note:**

> Since Fantastic Beasts 3 supposed to be in Brazil I decided to read about the forest and the beasts in there. Then I found out about Fire Slugs, which probably nothing important but they still getting a fanfic from me.
> 
> In honour for Newt's birthday.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I don't own anything.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was an influenced man. He had done research on so many beasts. He had two successful books about beasts and his first book ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them_ ' is best seller until this day and had fifty-second editions. He sat at the living room in his house in Dorset and read the Daily Prophet. One of his Kneazles, Hoppy, sat on his lap. 'A new beast?!' Newt called in excitement, he almost jumped from the armchair, that scared Hoppy who ran away. 'Gabriela Cobris? I always knew she is a promising Magizoologist!' Newt smiled to himself, after he read the name from the paper.

'Something interesting in the paper?' His wife, Porpentina, asked him as she brought some tea for them both.

'Yes, a new beast was found!' Newt declared.

'That is very exciting, what animal is it?' Tina asked her husband.

'Fire Slugs.' Newt answered.

'Sounds interesting, where they live?' Tina smiled.

'In the Amazonas Rainforest, they sound so interesting!' Newt called.

'Who discovered them?' Tina asked as she took a sip from her tea.

'Gabriela Cobris, this is her field, she is from Brazil after all.' Newt answered, his eyes was glitter from excitement.

'What are her findings about them?' Tina asked.

'It's not written.' Newt mentioned after he scanned the paper.

Tina sighed, 'When are you going?' The moment another beast was found, Newt always travelled to it's location to research the new beast.

'I'll send a letter to Gabriela and take a ship to Brazil.' Newt said, he ran away from the room to packing up his suitcase, after merely half a minute he returned to the room. 'Don't you want to come with me?' He asked Tina.

'No, I finished with these adventures years ago, I'll stay here and take care of the Kneazles.' Tina told him and petted Milly.

'Alright, then I'll go packing.' Newt left again.

* * *

Three days later, Newt was on the 'Merlin's Pride' the only wizarding cruise ship in Britain. It's reminded him the time he traveled to New York so many years ago on a muggles' ship. That was very interesting trip indeed, helping an Obscurial, arresting Grindelwald, almost causing a breach in the statue of secrecy. Well, the last thing was a severe mistake, but everything worked out eventually, even though he almost got executed and President Picquery told him to leave New York as soon he could, that was a fun trip. The ship has arrived to Rio de Janeiro, it wasn't the first time Newt was in the city, but years have been passed since then. It wasn't like he remembered it at all, everything was more modern. He had a portkey ready for him to Manaus where Gabriela Cobris would meet him. Manaus is an isolated city because it's in the middle of the forest. All of the new Magizoologists admired him so they loved to meet him every chance they had. Newt was glad for all of them, he wanted them to succeed. More Magizoologist means there will have more researchers about the beasts so it's for the best. He was glad that he isn't the only magizoologist who exist anymore. Now, there are so many others that will continue his legacy, including his grandson, Rolf Scamander. The portkey took him directly to the magical area in Manaus; the forest road. He went to the only pub in there the Jolly Dwarf, that where Gabriela asked him to meet her.

'Can I get a pumpkin juice?' Newt asked the bartender.

'You don't want something stronger?' A familiar voice asked him.

'I'm too old for this stuff, Gabriela.' He turned to look at the woman who stood behind him with a cup of Firewhisky.

'You don't look a day after hundred years old.' She smiled at sat next to him.

'You know I pass this age.' Newt laughed.

'I know, I know, but please let me flatter you. I'm still one of your biggest fans.' Gabriela told him and took a sip from her cup.

'Congratulation on your discovery.' Newt smiled to her.

'Thanks, I wouldn't got there without you.' She spoke.

'Of course you would, I have nothing to do with this.' Newt reminded her.

'I won't become a Magizoologist without your book,' Gabriela reminded him.

'It's flatters me.' Newt told her.

'So does Naasz, Barnaby and Liz, we all admire you and dream to be like you, we are your fans.' Gabriela smiled.

'You all Magizoologist who have their own name. You just found a new beast you created a name for yourself Gabriela.' Newt told her.

'Thanks, but I asked you to meet me here so I could feel like a fan who meets with her idol.' Gabriela said awkwardly.

'And I'm here, I was surprised to find out that you let me research them. Don't you want to discover everything by your own?' Newt asked her.

'No, I discovered them. I want the wizarding community know as much information as we could find as soon as possible and you are the best for this job.' Gabriela answered.

'It's your field, I don't want to interfere you.' Newt told her.

'You don't, I'm happy that you came here because of my new discovery, it's an honour you will research them.' Gabriela assured him.

'Alright.' Newt agreed.

'We should go to the forest. I don't want to hold you here; you have a wife waiting for you back home.' Gabriela got up.

'She knows I'm here for some time, she doesn't mind.' Newt told her as they walked out the pub.

'Why Porpentina didn't come with you?' Gabriela asked.

'She didn't want another adventure; we are too old for these stuffs.' Newt reminded her.

'We need to apparate inside the forest.' Gabriela told him.

'You have a direct location for me?' Newt asked even though he didn't remember much from the forest.

'I think the best option is that I'll do with Side-Along Apparition.' Gabriela offered. Newt nodded as Gabriela grabbed him and apparated them to the forest. It was rainy so they created umbrellas from their wands. 'Now we walking a bit.'

'What about you? How is your twin brother, Leonardo?' Newt asked her, trying to do a discussion with her.

'He just released a new song; _The Magic of Nature_ , it's became very popular.' Gabriela sighed, she loved her twin brother but he chose to be a singer, he wanted to travel in the world and there aren't a lot of magical singers. She also chose a traveling career but a very different one.

'Sounds... Nice.' Newt tried to be polite.

'No, it's not. I really like him but we chose very different careers. Hey, I mentioned to you he once had a pen-friend from Hogwarts? He wanted to join a student exchange programme to Hogwarts but the British family couldn't afford it.' Gabriela told him something she remembered.

'No, you don't, but that cool.' Newt said.

'Yeah, it is, though, he did it only because he wants some space then me. It's hard to be twins when you so different, but we really like each other we are still siblings.' Gabriela mentioned.

'I can get it, my brother and I were very different, but he still was there for me the all time, though he did get engage to my only friend from Hogwarts.' Newt mumbled, remembered the old times.

'Wow, I didn't expect that story.' Gabriela mentioned.

'Yes, the stories come with the years.' Newt said.

'That's make sense.' Gabriela laughed.

'You could tell your kids one day about your discovery of the Fire Slugs,' Newt smiled.

'Yeah, one day...' Gabriela muttered.

'Something happened? Wait, you date someone?' Newt asked, curious.

'Well, yes I do. He is a Seeker in Sao Paulo Rays; his name is Tony Silva.' Gabriela answered.

'Nice, congratulations, I also played Quidditch, but I was a chaser.' Newt told her.

'Impressive,' Gabriela mumbled and scanned Newt, like she was waiting for him to say another thing about that.

'I'm supposed to say something else?' Newt asked, wasn't sure what she expected him to do.

'You don't know, I forget you are not from here. Tony is younger than me in a decade, the press reminds me that all the time.' Gabriela sighed.

'I don't see the problem, my brother and his fiancee had a gap of eight years, so ten is not that bad.' Newt told her.

'Thanks, I think you the first one who say something nice about that.' Gabriela thanks him.

'You're welcome.' Newt told her.

'That is why I went to the forest, I needed some time for myself, so I went to isolate a bit here and I discovered the Fire Slugs, so it was effective trip. Here it is!' Gabriela moved in some bushes until they arrived.

Newt stared at... nothing, 'They're not here.'

'It's raining, wait until the rain is over. You should create a tent for now.' Gabriela suggested, 'Don't worry, it's the dry season, there isn't that much of a rain in those days.'

Newt created a tent and after half an hour the rain stopped. It's took another fifteen minutes for the shining red slugs got outside from the ground. 'I'm glad to see it's not just Streelers.' He joked.

'Really, you thought I don't know how Streelers looks like? That is insulting! They clearly don't have a shell!' Gabriela called.

'I'm sorry, I'm joking.' Newt apologised.

'I know, don't worry,' Gabriela laughed.

'Alright.' Newt sat on the ground and watched the slugs.

'Tchau, Mr. Scamander, it's time for me to leave you.' Gabriela told him and apparated herself from there.

* * *

Newt's records about Fire Slugs:

_Day 1:_   
_The Fire Slugs didn't have a shell, their colour was the same all the time unlike the Streelers who change the colours hourly._

_Day 2:  
The Fire Slugs lit up leaves, when they touched something, they burned slightly the area. Thanks Merlin they're not making fires, because if they would create a fire, they could burn the whole forest!_

_Day 3:  
In the middle of the day their tentacles stock out and they started crawling quickly to the ground. I stopped three of them to see what's going on. It's started to rain ago couple of moments later. The three fire slugs turned off and became grey coloured and they clearly died. Since it's was my fault, I decided to buried them in the ground. I named them: Fogo, Sluggy and Amazonia. Rest in peace, honourable Fire Slugs. They might sacrifice their lives but they help me realised the Fire Slugs has sensors to detect the rain. They can foretell rainfall, just like the Augureys._

_Day 4:  
It's took me four days of observation to realised that they don't eat anything. Well they do eat, when they burn the leaves, they consume them and get energy. That how they eat, very interesting discovery it was._

_Day 5:  
I decided to pick up one of them. I wanted to get a closer look. Luckily, I remembered to bring Dragon-hide gloves with me, so I won't get hurt from them. I took one in my hand and let it crawl on my palm. When it looks at me it spat lava at my body. They can spit lava, that is amazing!_

_Day 6:  
I can't believe I didn't watch them at night until now. I lit up a small fire so I could see them better. They felt the heat! They got closed to the fire, they feel the warmth they attracted to it._

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: This fanfic is circa in 2001 because it's the year the famous wizard cards were published, and the fact that Newt researched Fire Slugs mentioned there. Because we don't have an actual data and information about Fire Slugs anywhere besides their existence, I improvised everything.  
> I invited Gabriela because I thought someone from South America need to discover them. At first, I wanted her to be from a knowing magical family and I chose Silva, which is the family of the Brazilian Seeker, Tony Silva. Then, I had another idea for a fanfic in the area of Brazil, I also working on a fanfic about Bill Weasley's pen-friend, which is Leonardo. I decided to invite a Brazilian magical family for my fanfics and then it was inevitable to make Gabriela and Leonardo from the same family. When I thought about the age of Gabriela for this fanfic, I wanted her to be in her thirties and I noticed she is in the same year as Leonardo. Because I didn't want to give up about Silva, I decided Gabriela would date with Tony. I needed is age would be possible for him to play in the Quidditch world cup in 2014, so there is a big age gap.


End file.
